


Mercy

by inadistantworld



Series: Rare Pair Week [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Chicken Goes Too Far, Light Masochism, Like Real Light But Still, M/M, Prank Wars, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vax is running low on prank ideas and the next time he sees Grog he moves on instinct. The classic pantsing. Only they're alone. In the bathroom. And maybe it's a lot more than Vax expected.Grog flips the tables and takes Vax for a ride.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> First I'm so sorry  
> Second this has been named "Gay Chicken Goes Too Far" in my phone/computer. I also called it Candyman by Christina Aguilera for a while because that's the song on my One Shots playlist I was jamming to while I wrote it. I hope there are a few moments where you feel it in your soul.  
> Third and Final I hope you guys like it but mostly I'm sorry for my shitty porn. Hope your rare pair week is going well!

They’d been pranking each other for ages, and by all accounts Vax was most definitely winning. But eventually he had to hit a wall, there were only so many amazing ideas he could do before he couldn’t think of anything without proper inspiration.

Unfortunately not much inspiration came his way, which only left him with other thoughts of Grog. Thoughts he’d rather not talk about. Thoughts he should not be having of his pranking rival, but thoughts he had nonetheless.

Vax had been going through a long dry spell (of pranking ideas of course, nothing like what Scanlan thought when he had brought it up), and decided that a nice hot bath in Scanlan’s mansion might help stimulate his creative flow.

Well maybe he wasn’t the only one thinking the bath would stimulate _something_.

Grog was standing in the huge, tiled room. Completely alone, everyone else had gone to bed a few hours ago but Vax didn’t find it so easy. The goliath was still wearing his clothes, what clothes he wore anyways, but was obviously at least considering a bath (a strange concept for him, Vax was sure).

Vax meant to say, ‘Hey Big Man,’ accompanied with a joke about water or bathing or something, but instead he rushed forward and slid to his knees, arms outstretched and grabbed hold of the waistband to Grog’s pants. And then he pulled.

Grog’s pants fell to his ankles and Vax, suddenly very aware of what just happened, was reminded of all the pranks that schoolchildren played. The most common being a pantsing. Though usually it wasn’t alone in a steamy bathroom with a man that perhaps gave Vax pretty personal issues to handle.

Vax went to say something snarky, to try and pull off such a terrible prank as something at least mediocre, but when he raised his eyes from Grog’s ankles he went slackjawed.

Vax had seen big dicks, Gilmore had a nice dick, he’d seen Percy’s too (though not in the same way he’d seen Gilmore’s) and it wasn’t bad, but this was less of a big dick and more of an impossible dick. And it wasn’t even hard.

Grog’s hands were on his hips and a low rumble came from his chest as he laughed, “See something you like?”

Vax finally tore his eyes away and stood up. “It’s not all that special,” he scoffed.

Grog looked amused, “What, you got something better?”

“Of course I do,” the half elf shot back. He’d never backed down from Grog and he wasn’t starting here.

“Well?” Grog gestured with one of his huge hands, “I’m waiting,” his teased, drawing it out almost like a song.

Vax grumbled something under his breath and started to pull his shirt up over his head but Grog stopped him. “Whoa whoa whoa, I just wanted to see your dick. I don’t care about the rest of you.”

Something about what he said sent shivers up Vax’s spine. He huffed and dropped his shirt and went to the laces of his trousers. He deftly pulled them loose and wiggled them down his hips a few inches before pulling his cock out. And then he waited for a reaction.

Grog, strangely enough, didn’t laugh. “I’ll give you one thing, it sure is pretty. Small though.”

“Not everyone can have such an inconvenient and impossible one to use as yours. It’s completely unrealistic to use that on anyone who isn’t as big as you. And besides, I’m not even hard, it gets bigger than this.” Vax, in a thoughtless and desperate effort to try and get some kind of step up, began stroking himself to hardness.

Grog watched with something akin to vague interest and with a loose grip began slowly jacking himself off. “Never heard any complaints before. In fact, a lot of ‘em ask around for me when they hear I’m in town.”

“No they don’t,” Vax was hard now but his hand was still on his cock, now subconsciously moving in time with Grog’s.

“Well I might show you, give you a taste of what all those girls love. If you weren’t so chicken.”

Vax swallowed hard and prayed the Raven Queen wasn’t watching. “You’d tear me apart, like I said completely unrealistic.”

“Bet you wouldn’t have a problem with that.” Grog took a big step forward and Vax took one back, both of them still with hands around their dicks. He kept walking forward, pushing Vax father and farther back. “You said you didn’t think it was anything special, you can’t expect me to take that lying down.” Vax’s back hit the cool wall and Grog grinned, “I’d rather take you standing up.”

Vax would have been quite impressed with Grog’s witty turn of words, but he was a little distracted by Grog’s heavy lips on his. Grog kissed roughly, with teeth and tongue, pushing into Vax’s mouth and all but swallowing him whole. One very large hand reached around and slid into Vax’s pants and grabbed a handful of his ass, the callouses on his hand scraping along the soft skin. Vax moaned into Grog’s mouth and the goliath pulled away just enough to tell him, “Say mercy and I’ll stop.”

“Never.” Vax growled, already looking half gone.

Grog chuckled and spun him around, pushing his chest against the wall. He grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head easily and with his other hand he yanked Vax’s pants down past his knees.

“Stay here,” he commanded roughly.

“Yeah, like you can tell me what to do,” Vax challenged,

Grog’s hand hit the bare flesh of Vax’s ass hard and it made the half-elf flinch and pulled a gasp from his lips. “Stay,” Grog growled and let go of Vax’s hand.

Vax didn’t move a muscle.

Grog walked back to his clothes and rifled around in the pockets for a moment before finding the small bottle of oil he kept specifically for this kind of thing. He popped the cork off and coated his fingers while he walked back, drinking up the sight of Vax, his pants down around his knees and his shirt resting on the top of his ass, even his shoes were still on. His hair was beginning to look like he had been in a scuffle too. Grog liked that, Vax looking a little like he was in the middle of a fight and was losing.

“I always thought you’d like it like this. Bet you just love being used.” He pressed Vax hard against the wall, his chest flush with the tile but his hips still angled out to Grog, He took one finger of his lubed up hand and pressed into Vax without any warning.

Vax gasped and clenched around his finger. Grog was right, he liked being used and he liked it a little rough. He liked being just taken and wrecked. He’d always secretly thought Grog would be exactly what he wanted. And holy shit was he right.

When he relaxed a little more Grog started pumping his finger in and out of Vax. “It’s cute that you thought you’d win this little war. All those clever little tricks you played and here you are anyways.” Grog noticed that Vax’s hands had slid down the wall quite a ways and he grabbed them and pinned them up high again. He chuckled, “My cock is probably as big around as one of your little wrists,” perhaps an exaggeration but not by much. He added a second finger, making Vax squirm and writhe in his grasp. “Do you want to say mercy yet?”

It was another opportunity to stop this before it got much more intense.

“You wish. You promised me an experience, big man,” Vax was panting, his cheek turned and pressed against the wall, “I’m starting to think you’re the one who’s worried you won’t live up to all this talk.”

“I’m going to wreck you and you’re just going to beg for more. You’ll probably be worse than all the others, probably won’t be able to go two days before you’re begging to be back on it.”

A third finger entered Vax and he was sure it was more than he’d ever had in him. He couldn’t even think of something snarky to say.

He whined when Grog withdrew his fingers, not able to really stop himself. “Don’t worry, every time you start drooling over my cock again I’ll make sure to give it to you.” And without any more warning Grog thrust into Vax.

Vax howled, Grog was huge and he was legitimately worried for a moment that he would be split in half. Thankfully the goliath wasn’t moving yet and was just letting him adjust. Grog had discovered this was the best way, normally he entered slowly too but he could tell this was what Vax wanted, to be filled and taken.

“What do you think, pretty boy?”

Vax shivered and Grog felt it in his cock, “Don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

“Percy taught me a new word the other day. I think it might be a good one for you.” Vax waited, curious to hear what the word was, and was surprised when Grog wrapped some of his hair around his hand and pulled almost completely out of Vax. He leaned in real close to Vax’s ear and said, “Masochist,” then slammed back into him.

Vax moaned brokenly and Grog gave his hair a good tug as he fucked Vax mercilessly. And with that much cock there was no way he could miss the bundle of nerves in Vax’s ass that made his toes curl. Every thrust almost had Vax seeing stars.

“Grog,” he gasped out and he just grunted in response. Vax’s hands were no longer above his head, he couldn’t keep them there anymore, he was sure if it wasn’t for Grog he wouldn’t even be able to stand. But there was something he was capable of doing.

His hand drifted to his cock and he began jacking himself off, desperate for some kind of contact. Grog pulled his hair again and his mouth fell open and he moaned.

“That good, huh?” Grog asked, panting a little now.

“Not ‘cause of you, I just got bored waiting for you to do something.” Vax’s voice was tight, his hand still moving, his cheeks were flushed red, and his eyes shut tightly. The look on his face alone showed his lies easily. And Grog loved it.

He grabbed Vax’s wrist, forcing it to a stop and pulling it away. “Well let me help you out. It’s what friends do, right?” His massive, rough hand took over and it was infinitely better. Vax was moaning openly, trying to press back into Grog’s thrusts and buck his hips up into his hand. “That’s right,” Grog grunted again, pounding into the rogue with renewed vigor, “go on and cum. I’ll wait.”

Vax, even in this state, couldn’t mistake that for anything other than a challenge. “I dunno, it feels like you’re much closer. My ass that good?”

“It’s not bad but I could get the same thing when I go out with Scanlan. I like you ‘cause you’re free. You like me because you haven’t been fucked so good in your life.”

Vax moaned again, it was true he’d never been fucked like _this_ , and he knew Grog probably liked him for more than just because he was free, but it made him feel hot to hear that. He was convenient. “Maybe if you knew what you were doing I’d cum,” he inhaled sharply as Grog slammed into him particularly hard, “but I could do better with my own hand.”

The hand in his hair let go and suddenly was on the back of his head, then pressing his cheek against the wall again and holding him there while he changed the angle of his hips and Vax almost screamed Grog’s name.

“That’s right,” Grog panted, “be a good boy and cum around my cock.”

And Vax didn’t have the power to stop himself from spilling into Grog’s hand. That coupled with the way Vax tightened around him and all those pretty noises he was making left Grog with only one more powerful thrust before he filled Vax up with his cum.

He pulled out after a few moments of catching his breath and Vax stayed there, pressed against the wall, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Grog slowly turned him around, concern clear in his eyes. It had all been fun and games but Vax wasn’t saying anything now and maybe he’d gone too far.

“You okay?” He asked, his hand surprisingly gentle as he lifted Vax’s face to look up at him.

“Yeah, I’m good. This was just not how I expected my bath to go.” Vax was very aware of the huge hand still covering his cheek and about half his chin and some of his ear.

“Sorry for fucking that up,” Grog had most of a smile but Vax could still tell he was worried. He wasn’t the best at picking up on how people really felt and Vax was a pro at hiding what he was feeling behind jokes and words and just generally walking out of the room without giving an answer.

“Well, I’d be willing to let you make it up to me.” Vax nodded over to the large bath, “Why don’t you join me?”

“I’m not usually one for a bath, but I think I’d like the one you’re talking about,” Grog said with his usual wide grin.

“Well, if you really don’t want to get in and find out, you could always say mercy,” Vax said as he pulled his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the ground.

Grog eyes him with undisguised hunger, “I’ll take the risk.”


End file.
